The End
by nnytak
Summary: What if Harry hadn't come back and chose to move on? Please don't make fun of me. First fanfic. Enjoy. R&R!
1. Trailer

The trailer is located on my profile. Check it out.


	2. The End

I do _not _own anything. it belongs to J.K Rowling

_Harry glanced again at the raw-looking thing that trembled and choked in the shadow beneath the distant chair.  
>"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love. By returning, you may ensure that fewer souls are maimed, fewer families are torn apart. If that seems to you a worthy goal, then we say good-bye for the present."<br>Harry nodded and sighed. Leaving this place would not be nearly as hard as walking into the forest had been, but it was warm and light and peaceful here, and he knew that he was heading back to pain and the fear of more loss. He stood up, and Dumbledore did the same, and they looked for a long moment into each other's faces.  
>"Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"<br>Dumbledore beamed at him, and his voice sounded loud and strong in Harry's ears even though the bright mist was descending again, obscuring his figure.  
>"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, buy why on earth should that mean that it is not real?"<em>

(taken from Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows. I do _not _own anything. It belongs to J.K Rowling)

As a last second, selfish decision he chose to move on and followed Dumbledore into the past life.


	3. 19 Years Later

Ginny laid in her bed, memories in her mind,

*memories*

_Voldemort showing everyone Harry's dead body, She remembers him laughing and the searing pain in her heart at the cold lifeless body of the one she had fallen in love with. That day she lost more family than she could've dreamed. Her parents were killed at the hand of Dolohav as they protected her. George was killed by Voldemort himself. Hermione grabbed Ginny before Yaxley could hit her, Hermione apparated to the middle of a forest, Ron was on the other side of her. Before they had disappeared she saw a stream of green hitting Percy, she knew he had died of the killing curse. Ginny spent days crying, they didn't stay anywhere for more than a day. Hermione gave her small lessons with defense spells and with her patronus. It had become a stag after Harry's death. _

_On Ginny's 17__th__ birthday she got nothing more than an owl. She had named him Harry. He was black as midnight; the tip of his beak had a white spot on it. She'd always wondered where Hermione had gotten it. She knew that the towns were all destroyed from the small glimpses she got on occasion. That year she left Ron and Hermione and went from place to place on her own. She nearly got her soul taken once by dementors. She never knew who had saved her or why but was thankful._

She sat up and looked at Harry. The owl flew over and landed on her arm, she pulled a cloth she had managed to find in the forbidden forest a few years after she left Ron and Hermione. The invisibility cloak. It was torn up, she had a piece that she tied around Harry's neck then put a small note in his beak and whispered, "Take this to Hermione. And be careful." She opened the window just enough for the owl to fit through. She slid her arm out and let him fly away, she smiled slightly when she couldn't see him fly.

She reached towards her pocket only to realize she was already holding her wand. She would forget so much from all the tension she was suffering, she opened the attic door and stepped down it, she walked down into her home, the Weasley's house. She went down the stairs and opened the fridge. She pulled out some kind of fruit not paying attention to it; she looked out the window and ate it, thinking about what had happened. She didn't realize when she fell to the ground crying again.

She stood slowly, went outside, it seemed like the sky was darker, everything seemed darker. It had since Voldemort had taken over. She held her wand to her side and apparated, the first place that came to mind was a mountain, Hagrid and Madame Maxine ,or as she had grown accustomed to calling her Olympe, and Grawp lived, she went to the cave and knocked on the wall, she still wanted to be polite, Hagrid walked out of the dark back of the cave.

"Hi, Ginny!" He said and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Can't...breathe..." She whispered and he let go. She smiled, feeling happy again, she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Come in, Ginny." He said and pulled me in the cave, she knew she really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Hello, Ginny." Olympe was on a stone bed in the back that was covered in leaves.

"Hey, Olympe..." She found it slightly strange that they were actually having a conversation, they never really worried, Death Eater's couldn't find people in the mountains. She was always worried though, scared, she was also scared about what had happened to Bill and Fleur, and everyone else. She, Ron, and Hermione were the only one's who had had the chance to flee that she knew about. What if Neville had died? He had been so brave. What about Luna. She was so sweet, strange but sweet. What about the others?

"Ginny, you look tired. You should sleep. You're safe here."

She nodded slowly, sat down on the ground and leaned against the cave wall, slowly she fell asleep.

When she woke up that morning she was on the bed, she sat up slowly and looked around, vision still fogged.

"Mornin', Ginny." Tom Riddle's younger version said. Her eyes widened, she backed up, in the corner Hagrid and Olympe were lying, dead.

She woke up with a scream, she looked around frantically, Hagrid ran over. "Ginny? What's wrong?" He looked worried.

"B...bad dream..." She whispered.

He nodded and looked at Olympe as she walked in.

"I believe he's here for you." She said and held out her arm, Harry flew off her arm and over to me, the invisibility was pushed back over his head, his whole body was hidden. "He nearly ran into me." She added.

She took the note from his beak and read;

_It's been a while, Ginny. It's been great to hear from you though. You said you were heading to Hagrid's? Tell him me and Ron said "hi" and that we'll be there in a couple days. I'd like it if you'd stay but if you don't I understand. I hope I get to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

She smiled slightly at the idea of seeing Ron but knew she had to go. She'd been working on something and couldn't let anything interfere. She looked at Hagrid. Hermione says "hi" and that they'll be here in a couple days.

"Are yeh staying?" Hagrid asked.

She shook her head and took the cloak off Harry, she put it in her pocket. "Sorry, Hagrid. I have things to do. I'm leaving tomorrow at the latest."

He nodded, she got up and went outside, she knew there was one last place to stop by to have everything she needed. The most dangerous place left, Hogwarts. She knew that when she went there she'd have to be quick or she'd die.

She went outside to think more clearly. Hagrid followed, she looked up at him.

"I wanna show yeh somethin' Ginny." He said.

She nodded, he led her down the mountain, and he stopped at the edge of the mountain and brought her across a very thin edge that she was surprised he didn't break it. When they stopped walking he seemed to disappear into the side of the mountain. She hesitated then took a few steps closer to the spot he disappeared, something pulled her into the cave, she turned around, wand in hand, her eyes widened when she recognized the group of people.

Bill, Fleur, Neville, and everyone else she had become friends with at Hogwarts stared at her. She barely recognized them because they were older.


	4. Mistake

"Ginny?" The first voice that spoke was Luna's, even nineteen years later her voice still had the gentleness and strangeness, the sweetness, the calmness, even when Voldemort had been in control for years and all hope seemed lost.

She looked at everyone, counting who was there, she didn't see some faces she had become familiar with, in the back she saw someone who looked rather familiar, she focused more and recognized Cho had claw marks crossing his face making it difficult to recognize her, she had disliked her greatly but still felt bad, she looked at Neville. He was the only one that hadn't changed.

She knew she had to leave; they would never let her go to Hogwarts and do what she needed.

"Hi, guys." She said in barely a whisper. She hardly was aware of the hugs that they attacked her with, she had to act happy, act thrilled to be here, had it not been this point in time she would've been absolutely thrilled but right now wasn't the best time.

"Ginny?" Neville's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh? " She asked.

"Where have you been? It's been nineteen years and we haven't heard a peep from you. Everyone was scared you were _dead_."

"Well now you know I'm not dead. I'm alive and well. And now I have to leave."

"You can't leave. You just got here." A little boy said, she recognized him immediately as Tonks and Lupins son; it took her a few seconds to remember his name.

"I have to. I'm doing some important things."

"What would those be?" Fleur asked.

"That's not your problem." She said. "I can stay for tonight but I have to leave tomorrow."

She saw them lose their excitement, slowly they nodded, and disappointment so strong she could almost sense it.

"Alright, Ginny..." Someone said. She didn't look at them. She didn't want them to make her feel any worse.

"I have to go." Hagrid said.

"Alright, Hagrid." Neville said.

"Bye, Hagrid." They all said, she didn't look up to watch him leave, she just sat down on the cold rock floor and listened to them whisper to each other about hopeless things.

"Ginny?" Fleur said and sat down by her. She looked at her, she had never really considered her a sister. She hadn't gotten attached to her. In fact she disliked her for multiple reasons.

"What?" She asked, a certain harshness in her tone.

"You've gotten an attitude, haven't you?"

"Okay, Fleur. Imagine this. Imagine that that day it hadn't been Harry. Imagine that it had been Bill. Imagine that he had killed Bill then brought his body for everyone to mourn over. His dead body." She got up without another word and went out of the cave, she heard calls behind her telling her to wait, she didn't. She apparated to the first place that popped into her head, her dorm in Hogwarts, before she could move she was surrounded by Death Eaters.


	5. Suprise

She didn't have a chance to react before they had her wadless and knocked out. By the time she had regained conciousness they were dragging her down a hall she recognized, it led her into dumbledore's office, as they dragged her up the stairs she gained full conciousness.

When they dragged her into Dumbledore's office she looked at the person sitting behing the desk she was shocked. Voldemort himaself sat there, he looked at her pure humor on his face.

"You really thought you could sneak into here. You really thouht you could get past my guard? I must say nice try. Malfoy, you can throw her in the dungeon with the others."

She glanced up to look at Draco, he was much taller and was covered in scars, he nodded without a word and dragged me down the stairs, she watched Voldemort, he watched her, soon she was being pulled down the stairs and lost her view of him.

"Get out of here, Weasley." Draco said and threw her wand at her.

"Why are you-"

"Malfoy, he sent me to help you."

Draco grabbed her wand before Goyle could see she had it.

"Fine." He said and they both led her into the dungeon. She sat in a cell and fell asleep.

She didn't understand any of her dreams that night. They involved flashes of Voldemort, Harry, and her. They confused her so bad that when she woke up she had a headahe, she went to the edge of thee cell and picked up a biscuit and glass of water, she drank all the water and ate all the biscuit quickly. She was so close to what she needed but so far from getting it.

She layed down on the floor and listened to screams that came from above, she closed her eyes then felt something appear by her. Hr eyes snapped open and she looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of Voldemort standing over her.

"Hello, Ginny."

She said nothing.

"Say something." He commanded.

She still said nothing.

She felt him get angry, he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and she felt him flying, she didn't look at where he flew her to. She just trembled and waited for death. She had screwed everything up. When they landed she looked around, they were at the Black Lake, she didn't look up at him. She just waited.

"Look at me, Ginny."

She didn't. She felt a cold hand on her chin that pulled her head up to look at him, she was trembling now. She was also excited secretly. When he killed her she would get to see Harry again. She closed her eyes.

"Kill me and make it fast."

"I'm not going to kill you."

She opened her eyes just in time to feel his lips connect to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>A twist! I''ll have the next chapter soon I hope. Please review. Thanks. :)<strong>


	6. Shock

**I do _not _own anything. it belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>She couldn't respond, she couldn't move, she was frozen with shock, her eyes were wide, she felt his pull away and still didn't move, she couldn't breathe, she realized she had kissed him back but only for a second.<p>

She felt a breeze of wind before he disappeared, as soon as she had the chance, she apparated away from there, she fell asleep on a cave floor.

For weeks she dreamt of the kiss, of Voldemort, Harry hardly entered her dreams anymor but when he did make appearances he was sad, depressed, upset, terrified. Or maybe that's just what she was feeling. She still couldn't make sense of any of it. Why would he kiss her? He should've killed her. He'd done that to everyone else. She just couldn't figure it out. She sat for days wondering she didn't travel like usual. She just sat there, wondering.

_Maybe __he was trying to get me as a spy. _

She trembled at the idea; she couldn't go near the others.

She felt something land on her shoulder and turned her head, she pulled the cloak off Harry, he had something in his beak, a note. She took the note and read it.

_Ginny, where'd you go? You know it makes us nervous when someone just disappears. If we don't get an answer we're going to look for you._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville_

She whispered, "don't look for me you morons."

She got up and looked across the field she was laying in. She could see smoke in the distance, that made her curious. Most people would walk or run away but she went towards it.

When she reached the smoke she froze with shock, never in a million years would she have thought she would've seen him again. SHe knew Snape had killed him.

Dumbledore looked up at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. <strong>


	7. Hallucinations

She was frozen, he smiled at her.

"Sit, Ginny." He said.

She hesitated then did so. "Hello, Proffessor Dumbledore."

"I'm no professor anymore, am I?"

"I still think of you as one. How are you here? We all saw you...after..."

"Have I not done more amazing things?"

"Yes, but..."

"Ginny, I was dead. I have come back though. I have come back to warn you. You must not go back to Hogwarts. I believe your belief's about what he was doing are true."

"I have to go back. I don't care what he's trying to do I have to get it."

"You'll die if you go." He whispered. He faded into nothing, the fire he had been burning wasn't there.

"Dammit. I'm losing my mind." She whispered and curled into a ball in the grass. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>How are people still reading this? I haven't added a new chapter in forever. Oh well, lol. I'm happy still sare reading snd will add a new chapter soon. I'm trying to make this new chapter at least 1,000 words and am writing several other stories so be patient.<p> 


	8. Is it more than just caring?

**I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and story. I'm just playing with the characters.**

Voldemort sat at the desk that used to belong to Dumbledore. He knew he had no chance at getting the red headed girl to trust him. She hated him just like everyone else did. He knew Draco had tried to let her go and regretted sending Goyle after him.

He knew why Ginny had been here, he rolled the elder wand between his fingers. He just couldn't figure out how she planned to get it from him. She was small, fragile, and weak. He was strong, practically immortal, and powerful. She feared him as much as he cared for her. He'd never kill her and she might know that now.

Goyle ran in, nearly tripping over his feet. "Lord! She escaped!"

He looked up and with a small flick of his wand cast the killing curse. He was tired of him.

"Draco!" He shouted. "Come throw this body out!"

He ran in, he saw his body stiffen, he whispered, "yes lord..." He picked up the dead body of Goyle, trembling, and carried the body out of the room.

"Yaxley!" He shouted. Yaxley was in the room instantly.

"Yes, Master..." He said.

"I need you to go find that Weasley girl. She escaped."

He nodded and ran out of the room without another word.

Ginny walked through the woods in Lake George, Colorado, Harry on her shoulder.

"There she is!" She recognized Greyback's voice instantly, she reached for her wand but it wasn't in her pocket.

She started to run run but was quickly grabbed and knocked unconscious.

She woke up a few hours later laying on the desk, she held her head and blinked several times, she finally got enough focus to see Voldemort looking at her from the seat, her eyes widened and she got up falling off the desk, he caught her and steadied her on her feet, she glared at him.

"Kill me and get it over with."

"I'm not going to kill you so get over it."

"Then why do you keep dragging me back here?"

"I really don't know."

She wished someone else was here when she asked her next question. "Why did you kiss me?"

She saw a look of irritation cover his face. "I don't know."

"The most powerful wizard in the world doesn't know something?" Fake shock covered her face. "Poor poor boy." She laughed. "Poor poor Tom." She knew she was pissing him off and was waiting for him to get mad enough to kill her, or hurt her, instead she was taken off guard by another one if his hard mouthed kisses, se didn't realized that she kissed him back until he had pulled away again, she trembled and backed up, eyes wide with shock, what was he doing to her?

"Stop doing that! It is freaking me out!" She yelled.

"You enjoy when I do it though." He said and thoughtfully walked to the desk, his voice was creeping her out, there was an edge of something she didn't recognize in it, it scared her in a way because she didn't know the tone. "You want more."

"Stop screwing with my head!" She backed up into a wall and he was in front of her in a second, his eyes were dark, she had no way of getting away.

His mouth came down on hers again and se kissed him back, she knew something at that moment, she had had strong emotions for him since the first time she saw him, their hands were all over each other, tearing each others clothes off, she couldn't think straight, he couldn't either, all they knew was each other, when she regained focused she thought up the perfect plan, it came to mind in less than a second but was perfect.

Shocking him by her responses they were responding to each others movements, he had gotten her shirt off and was going for the clasp in the back when he realized something, her hand was going towards the inside of his cloak, towards his wand, before he could move to grab it she had it and was gone.

"Dammit!" He yelled in frustration.

She jumped up and down. "I've got it! I've done it! I can't believe I've done it!" She squealed when she landed in front of Hagrid's house. "Hagrid! Hagrid! Where are Ron and Hermione?" He came out.

"Blimey, Ginny. Where's yer shirt?"

"No time to explain. Where are Ron and Hermione? I have to talk to them!"

They came out, looking tired, Hermione saw what she was holding and shock covered her face. "We need to talk to her alone, Hagrid."

He nodded and went inside.

They went over to her, her dragging Ron.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt, Ginny?" Ron asked

They ignored him. "I'm not going into details."

"You stole that wand from Voldemort. You need to go into details."

She swallowed and nodded. "I was kidnapped and brought into the castle, twice, the first time…he et me go…they had kept me in the dungeon but he showed up and flew me to the black lake…he kissed me that time then left…the second time I was kidnapped and drug to his office…he kissed me again after I began taunting him…I beacked p and unfortunately ended up against the wall, he kissed me again and was pulling me clothes off…I reached into his cloak and took it then came here…"

Ron's face was red with fury, Hermione was shocked.

"You stole Voldemort's wand? Your nuts, Ginny! Everyone will be after you!"

"They aready were after my irst visit to Hogwarts for he invisibility cloak."

"We want in on your plan."

I hesitated then nodded. How could I turn down assistance? Especially from my practical sister and favorite brother who had done practically everything with the love of my life.

**What do you think? Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been focused on Twilight and school. I reached 1,000 words this chapter! Sorry about the short chapters from the others, I was just in writers block at the time. Review and I'll take that as forgiveness. :D**


	9. The Plan

**Guess What! I made a trailer! Check out the link that's located on my profile! **

**Sorry for the long update. I just went through a heartbreak and writer's block. Still semi-writer's block.**

She pulled her backpack off her back and whistled, she needed Harry back, slowly she pulled out a t-shirt wrapped around the resurrection stone, and she laid it on the ground by the elder wand. Hermione and Ron were watching her close as she did so.

"So what's the plan?" Hermione finally asked.

"Hopefully to put a shirt on." Ron mumbled fury in his eyes.

Ginny ignored him and put the shirt she had wrapped the stone in on, it had holes in it but it would at least shut him up.

"I was reading the tale of the three brothers...I may have been nosing around in what you guys did while you were gone. I had to get hold of this first." She grabbed the stone and held it up. "I used this to call Dumbledore forward. He explained to me what he had sent Harry to do. After that I knew that grabbing the cloak was a great move. All I had left was the wand...I knew that would be a suicide mission so I've spent the past ten years studying every little thing about Hogwarts that I could fine...that involved reading muggle works about wizards..." She looked up as she started messing with the wand

"Really? What was it like?"

"They hardly know anything about us. Some of it was very funny. It was nice to be able to laugh at something after what happened...I hadn't planned on going there when I did...but after that I had to keep striking...especially since he never tried to kill me. I knew if I decided to wait to go back it may have ended badly..."

"So you let him get you naked."

"To fix everything. I needed the wand."

She knew they weren't happy about what she'd done but she needed to.

"Now there's one thing left to do, one thing I have waited to do since I got the resurrection stone. Take my hand Ron, Hermione take his..." I picked up the stone and closed my eyes, I thought of Harry,

Harry Potter, not the owl, the real Harry, the one I'd fallen in love with what feels like centuries ago. I opened my eyes.

The ghost of him stood there. He had a sad smile on his face. He reached out as if to touch her cheek then dropped his hand. "Ginny."

"I need to know how to defeat him." She said shakily.

"You have everything you need. I turned down what could've been. Now it's up to you, Ginny." He said slowly.

"She's not doing this alone." Ron said.

"She is. She has to, Ron." He said looking at his best friend.

"Kind of like you had to, Harry. No. She won't do it alone."

"I will, Ron. I won't make his mistakes." The ghost winced, Ginny ignored it. "Trust me, Ron. I know what I'm doing. I've waited years for this day. I have to finish it."

"You must know, Ginny. In the end. You're heart will make the final decision." And with those words. He disappeared.

"You're definitely not going alone now." Ron said, eyes wide.

"She has to and will. I know how bad you hate it but it must be done, Ron. I'm sorry." Hermione said and took him into her arms. She looked away feeling her own sorrow. She had to move fast and knew it. She looked at the stone then stood quickly grabbing it, she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down, with all the force she could get she through it down, she didn't watch it, instead she turned around.

"Harry." She whistled for the owl and it flew over, she pulled the cloak over it's head so it turned invisible. She went over and picked up the elder wand. "Take care of each other."

"Your going in without a plan." Ron said.

"It has no use. Plus I don't have time."

"Ginny..." Hermione said.

She shook her head and hugged each of them then stepped back.

"Your plan is to have no plan." Hermione shook her head in disapproval.

She nodded, smiled softly and apparated onto the school grounds. "Stay close, Harry." She whispered and stepped through the doors of the school, the halls were empty, she ran towards Dumbledore's office. Ready for anything. What she got when she walked in was shocking.

* * *

><p>I want to hear what ya'll think is going to happen! Reviews inspire faster updates!<p> 


	10. The Truth

**I own nothing. I however have to say that when writing I have the tendency to get confused and do first person so I might be changing to first person...Maybe...You'll find out...**

**Ginny **stared in horror. Voldemort. Talking to...Harry?...There was no way...unless... She only had part of the resurrection stone...maybe he had found the other half...she listened nosily, worried what'd happpen when he saw her...

"...and it's just so weird-"

"I know, Tom." Harry smirked. "Poor oh so powerful Lord Voldemort and is teriffied of what he's feeling so he calls his ex arch enemy to beg for help. Pathetic if you ask me but I have to say. I'm enjoying your pleading to me. I mean Ginny is a one of a kind beauty and I'm not suprised-"

She lost her balance and stumbled into sight, Voldemort looked at her and seeing the wand in her hand dropped the piece of the resurrection stone he had been holding.

"Hello, Ginny." Pure menace filled his voice. Something made her tense then relax, she thought over the words Harry had spoke.

"Tom." She smiled almost cruely.

"Your a clever little thief girl."

"It wasn't ever yours. I only took back what belonged to another. I'm not a thief. You on the other hand are a thief. You stole many lives and I believe you should be punished for it."

She raised the wand and pointed it at him.

"You wouldn't curse me now would you, Ginny?"

"I would."

"Do it then."

She rose the wand, and opened her mouth to say the curse, she froze though, she realized then she couldn't do it. He smiled cruely and grabbed the wand out of her hands, dropping it to the floor he took her fragile form into his arms and kissed her.

She tensed then kissed him back. They kissed hungrily and desperately. She regretted it more than anything, at least that's what she tried to believe. She knew it was a lie. She couldn't deny it anymore.

Voldemort held the girl in his arms, he felt so pathetic, he knew he was falling in love with her but he couldn't say the words, he held the girl close, they kissed and he wasn't aware he'd pinned her to the wall until his hands were on her waist. They kissed into the night.

**I know it's been forever and that this chapter is sort, I'm going to finish this ASAP. Now ever since I decided this was going to be a love story my sister has been trying to get me to make Voldemort not really Voldemort but Harry trapped in his body. I don't know if I will or will not do this. I'd love reviews with your opinions on it and again I would love your opinions on it. **


	11. Note

Hello everyone and I apologize for the delays on updates, I've just been so busy, I'm happy to say I will be copying these stories off here and moving them to TWCS, I will continue to update here as well though, I love you all! Thanks for being loyal readers.


End file.
